Rufflet (Pokémon)
|} Rufflet (Japanese: ワシボン Washibon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 54. Biology Rufflet is a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. A large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back. The feathery ruff extends down past its neck, covering the upper third of its body. Its face is blue with five pointed tips, resembling a mask and crown in contrast to the white feathers surrounding it. Extending from its forehead is a large feather, which is red on the lower half and white on the upper half. The split between the two colors on the feather resembles a zigzag pattern. Rufflet's beak is short and wide, with large eyes on either side. Each eye has a thick black iris with a small white pupil. Its yellow legs and feet are large in comparison to the body. Each foot has four digits: one backwards, and three forwards. The thick, black talons on its feet are strong enough to break even the hardest of berries, and crack to consume their insides. Rufflet is extremely aggressive from birth and knowingly provokes opponents larger and more powerful than itself, including its own parent to gain acceptance. It sees this as a means of quickly getting stronger. In the anime Major appearances Rufflet made his main series debut in Unrest at the Nursery!, where he was a Pokémon residing in the daycare belonging to . He usually got into a fight with , a fellow resident. During a crisis with several , he managed to save Vullaby from them after she was hit by the Amoonguss' , thus ending their feud. Minor appearances Multiple Rufflet debuted in the opening sequence of White—Victini and Zekrom. Two s' Rufflet appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Rufflet appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where he was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. A Trainer's Rufflet appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!. Two Rufflet appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. Six Trainers' Rufflet appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga As a child, caught Brav, his first caught Pokémon, when Brav was a Rufflet. agitated the Eaglet Pokémon by accidentally stepping on his food, and he attacked her. Black battles him with the help of Musha, who was then a wild , until Black managed to catch him. He first appeared as a Rufflet in a flashback in A Nickname for Tepig. A Rufflet appeared in a flashback in Cold Storage Battle. In the TCG Other appearances '' A Rufflet will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , , Village Bridge}} }} |} |} |} |} , Poké Pelago}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Avia}} |area=Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Scalchop Beach (1F-14F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 171 Marron Trail: Stage 682}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 119 or higher |link= , Masamune, , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=628 |name2=Braviary |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Rufflet, like Braviary, is based on the , specifically a baby eaglet most likely, paralleling Rufflet's position as the start of its evolutionary line. Its color scheme is inspired by the red, white, and blue of the . The single plume on his head also derives from culture.Interview in Nintendo Dream Issue 205 (May 2011), via Fan blog post (Japanese) Its ability to use its talons to crack open nuts and feed itself in the anime is similar to that of s, who are the only known bird species to do so. Name origin Rufflet may be a combination of rough, , ruffle, or and eaglet (a young eagle). Washibon may be a combination of 鷲 washi (eagle) and bon (boy, as a prefix or a nickname), ibon (Filipino for bird), or haribon ( ). In other languages and ; possibly in reference to the }} |fr=Furaiglon|frmeaning=From fury or fur and |es=Rufflet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Geronimatz|demeaning=From and |it=Rufflet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=수리둥보 Suridungbo|komeaning=From , , and possibly |zh_cmn=毛頭小鷹 / 毛头小鹰 Máotóuxiǎoyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Feather-headed eaglet" |ru=Раффлет Rafflet|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brav Notes External links |} de:Geronimatz es:Rufflet fr:Furaiglon it:Rufflet ja:ワシボン zh:毛头小鹰